Elevator Talk
by dangerusliasons
Summary: What do two of our favorite NCIS characters talk about while stuck in an elevator?


Title: Elevator Talk 

Author: Brandy 

Comments To: Me, or you can post them here on the list. 

Category: Slight romance

Rating: G

Parings: Kate/Gibbs

Summary: Two of the NCIS characters are stuck in an elevator overnight.  What do they talk about?

Spoilers: Marine Down 

Archive: Sure, if you want. 

The elevator comes and I get on it, I hear Gibbs shouting. "Hold the door!" So, I hold it and he gets on and smiles at me. "Thanks Kate." 

"No problem." I hit the button to take us down to the lobby and we start moving. I don't know how long it has been, time seems to go so slowly when I'm around Gibbs. I want to be around him a lot more but then sometimes I think that's just my imagination. Suddenly the elevator lurches and I'm thrown into Gibbs's arms again. When the elevator settles down again, I untangle myself from his embrace and sigh going for the buttons, which I press fiercely, but the elevator won't move. I try again and still nothing. "No, come on." I plead. 

"I think we're stuck." He comments smugly. 

"No, really thanks I didn't know that." I reply smartly, it's been a long day and I'm tried. I have a hot bath calling my name but for some reason I hope the elevator is stuck for a while. I've never really been alone with him so I see this as an opportunity. Ever since the emergency blow on the Watertown, I've wanted to be in his arms again. They were so strong and made me feel safe. I never really noticed how blue his eyes were until I was in his arms and got an up close view of them. 

"I hope they get us out soon." Gibbs comments and jolts me from my thoughts. 

"Why? Can't stand to be in the same room with me Gibbs?" I joke. 

"It's a lot better than having DiNozzo here." He smiles. 

"Tony can be a pain." I reply. He smiles again I love his smile. "What are you smiling at?" I ask. 

"Am I not allowed to smile?" He asks. 

"I don't have any objections." And it turns bigger and brighter. God, I'm going to melt right now. 

"I can't believe Tony put the ground penetrating radar over the wrong grave." I laugh, remembering our last case. "I remember his face when you made the comment about the poodle." 

"Well, I bet that poodle didn't wanna be buried that early in life." 

"Why would you say something like that?" 

"I don't know you brought it up." I nod, cocking my head to one side. Gibbs doesn't talk that much but I've decided that I love his voice. "Kate." 

"Yeah?" I ask, still looking at him.

"I lost you for a second." 

"Yeah, I was thinking." 

"What about?" 

"Nothing." I really don't want to blurt out that I can't get my boss of my mind. That would be totally embarrassing. I run a hand through my hair, sighing again. 

"They'll get us out soon." He replies, leaning against the back of the elevator. 

"Yeah. How's the shoulder?" 

"Hurts." He smiles. I can't believe it he's joking about getting hurt. I smile. "But we brought Perry home." 

"Yeah we did." 

"Sorry about your PDA." 

"They really should make warranty's that cover bullets." He starts to laugh again. "What?" 

"Nothing."

"No, come on it was something." 

"I just remember the look on your face when I taped it to the target." 

"I thought you were going to go for my cap like Tony." He smiles. Damn him. 

"Nope." 

"Why not?" 

"You look good in the cap and Tony, well he just has a big ego." 

"No, you think?" 

"No, I know. I liked your sketch of him."

"Well he deserves it. It seems like he chases every woman in sight practically." We both laugh, Tony's one thing we have in common to talk about. 

"What about when I came in and you guys had Ducky as the fake colonel?" I smile.

"Right after you and Tony left, I told Abby to reset it." I nod and I am still smiling. I have to ask, it may be inappropriate but it's nagging at me. 

"Who was that woman you drove away with?" I bite my bottom lip, hoping he'll tell me and then again, a part of me doesn't want to know. I like him a lot, I sketched him, and I've been having dreams about him. 

"Why?" 

"Just curious."

He leans back and sighs. "I've been wondering why Tony hasn't asked me."

"He's probably afraid you'll bite his head off."

"He's right." I can't help but smile a little wider. And in return, he smiles too. 

"So who is she?" I press. 

"She's my sister." 

"You have a sister?" My mouth hangs open. 

"What I can't have a sister?" 

"No, I mean I just never pictured you having a sister." I gulp air. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know. It just seems like you'd be an only child."

"Well I'm not."

"I'll keep that in mind." I mentally breathe a sigh of relief. I thought for sure he was going to say his girlfriend, now I know there's still hope. 

"It was a nice Christmas present." 

"What?" I shake my head. 

"For Maj. Perry's family." 

"Yeah, it was." I shake my head my eyes are drooping. But I want to stay awake; I mean I'm stuck in an elevator with Gibbs. I glance down at my watch. "It's three in the morning." I groan, it'll probably take them till morning to get us out. 

"Yeah, is that a problem? It's so early, it might be morning before we get out of here." Damn how did he know just what I was thinking. 

"No problem. I just had a hot shower to go have and then curl up in my bed and sleep." He's grinning. "What is up with you and smiling tonight?" His face goes like it always is at work, somber. "Okay no, smiling is a lot better than that. I've been looking at that all day." 

He grins again. "Are you flirting with me Agent Todd?" 

Uh oh, boss voice. "I uh…I" I can't get any words out. He stares at me, as if I didn't have enough pressure on me. "I was just making an observation." I stammer. 

"You're not gonna stand there all night are you?" 

"What else am I gonna do?" 

"Sit down and stop pacing." I look at him and then look down at my feet. 

"I've been pacing?"

"Yes, and it's distracting." 

"Distracting?" 

"Come on Kate, just sit down." He pats the spot beside him, on his good side. I relent and sink down beside him. This is nice, we're not talking we're just sitting. I lay my head gently on his shoulder, hoping he won't move and involuntarily my eyes start to close. I readjust my head on his shoulder. Suddenly I feel something on my head, and realize he's resting his head against mine. I smile and for some reason I hope he doesn't see. He's been so nice to me as of late and I don't want it to end. "Kate?" He asks. 

"Hmm?" 

"They got the doors open." He says quietly. Damn, Damn the techs for getting us out. 

"Oh." I get up and help him up. 

"We just have paperwork today so you go and try and catch a couple hours sleep, okay?" He tells me.

"Thanks." 

"Be here by ten, eleven at the latest though."

"Alright. See you later." I walk away; I turn around when I hear him mumble something. But he walks away and I head to my car. 


End file.
